


Gorgeous

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Lisa, Bottom Castiel, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Domme Lisa, F/M, Female Alpha, Knotting, Older Lisa, Omega Castiel, Orgasm Denial, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Castiel, Teasing, Top Lisa, Twink Castiel, because there are not enough fics with cas getting topped by a female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: “I love having you waiting on me like this. Soft, warm and submissive like a good Omega.” Her lips curved, pleased.





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

“You’re gorgeous, Cas.” Lisa stroked a hand along the slope of Castiel’s naked back. Her hand slid down his side to rub along the curve of his belly, fingers barely brushing the pillow she’d placed under him, before moving back up. “I love having you waiting on me like this. Soft, warm and  _submissive_ like a good Omega.” Her lips curved, pleased.

There was a noticeably shiver from Castiel as her hand moved back and she easily sunk her fingers back into his slick little hole. Castiel’s plump, round ass pressed back into her fingers as Lisa lazily finger fucked his hole.

Castiel gasped as she brushed his prostate, inner muscles flexing around her, as he repeatedly rocked back into her and yanked at the covers. Sweet sounds of need and desperation filled the air as Lisa grinned in satisfaction at her Omega’s response. “Are you almost ready for me?” she asked softly, still moving her fingers and watching as slick leaked out around them. “Ready for me to fuck you? Like you’ve been begging for all day? I know how needy and desperate you get when you have to wait for release.”

She always kept him in near constant chastity, collared and waiting on her. The perfect little submissive pregnant Omega desperate for her knot to the point that Castiel simply melted when she gave him the lightest of touches.

Part of his chastity device rested off to the side on their bed, the large plug still warm from where it had spent hours locked inside of Castiel’s ass, while the cockcage remained until she was ready to remove it.

Omega arousal practically flooded her senses in a delicious, sweet wave and Lisa ached to be buried inside Castiel. The sweet scent of his pregnancy coupled with his normal scent was a test in her restraint. Lisa’s fingers kept working him loose until there were broken little whimpers and gasps of her name filling the air.

Castiel’s muscles twitched under his skin as more and more whimpers escaped his trembling lips. A glance at his face revealed flushed cheeks, blown pupils and more than obvious desperation in every line of his pretty features.

Lisa stretched him some more, coaxing until Castiel was leaking even more slick and trying to fuck himself back onto her fingers in order to seek his release. Carefully her other hand moved to reach under, lightly touching his small balls and up a little further to tease the tiny Omega cock she had yet to remove the cockcage from.

“There we go.” She breathed out when a ragged sob escaped Castiel and his fingers curled tighter in the sheets. Lisa shifted and rested her hand once more on the warm swell of Castiel’s pregnant belly, stroking it idly as she marveled at how big Castiel had gotten since she’d successfully bred him months ago. “Are you ready, baby?”

“Please, Alpha, _please_.” Castiel’s voice was wrecked and Lisa felt a bolt of pleasure shoot through her at the tone coming from her gorgeous Omega. Her fingers slipped from Castiel’s loose hole as slick sluggishly leaked from his ass.

Her knees dug into the soft mattress as she moved up behind Castiel and teased herself to full hardness, moaning as her slick wet fingers stroked and teased, before she was guiding herself forward. Castiel’s tight ring of muscles gave way easily as she pushed in to glorious silken heat that wrapped around her in a completely sinful way.

Castiel’s round ass always looked beautiful spread open as she sunk inside of him.

She pushed forward until her hips were pressed up against Castiel’s ass and Castiel was begging her to  _move_. Whimpering keens and choked sobs escaped as Lisa remained still, nestled deep inside of Castiel, as her Omega shoved back and clenched down tightly in an effort to entice her to move. “What’s that?” she asked teasingly, hand rubbing against the swell of Castiel’s belly as her hips pressed up snug against Castiel’s ass. “You want me to what?”

“Move! Please Alpha  _move_!” Castiel’s voice was wrecked and he sounded completely strung out as she teasingly eased herself back until she was just inside him. A quick snap of her hips sunk her back inside and had a loud, ringing slap echoing in the room as Castiel practically keened in response.

Her first few thrusts were teasing and lazy, waiting, until Castiel had turned to babble and was trying desperately to fuck himself back onto her. That was when Lisa’s fingers curled into the dark strands of his hair, yanking, before she started to pound into him in quick, semi-hard thrusts.

It couldn’t be as hard and rough as she frequently enjoyed being, Lisa was always mindful of her pregnant mate’s current state but male Omegas were a bit sturdier and could handle more even when pregnant.

“Lisa Lisa Lisa please ohhh there yes there.” Castiel’s hole was clenching down around her and Lisa could tell how close Castiel was to coming untouched _if_ she were to remove his cockcage but sadly the key was nowhere in sight. He had gotten far more sensitive since she’d successfully bred him months ago but Lisa loved how Castiel got when denied orgasm.

Her fingers tightened pulling a breathy moan from Castiel as her hips continued to quickly snap forward and pleasure burned in her gut, “Love how you say my name.” because it did things to her and the warm pleasure inside each time Castiel gasped it out continued to build. “Do you love how good I feel buried in your cunt? How full you feel? Love having your Alpha fucking your needy little cunt, don’t you?”

The loud smack of her hips up against Castiel’s ass continued to ring out coming faster and faster the quicker she worked herself towards her knot. It caught inside the clenching heat of Castiel’s channel, popping in and out with a filthy sound that combined with needy moans.

Her cheeks flushed, her breathing quickened and Lisa’s pace became far more wild, less controlled, the closer she got to catching her knot inside of her whimpering Omega mate.

With a low snarl she rutted up against Castiel’s ass, circling and grinding, until her knot caught inside and tied them together. Immediately Castiel’s inner muscles tightened down on her and started milking her knot as her release pumped into Castiel.

One hard grind up against Castiel had him wailing as he was denied the release Lisa _knew_ he would have achieved if she’d freed him from his gorgeous pink cockcage. His muscles trembled and choked, hitching little needy sobs escaped as Lisa continued to grind up against him with a pleasured moan of appreciation. Her fingers slipped from his thick, silky hair to stroke down his warm back and move down to stroke at the sides of his growing belly. “So good for me, Cas. You’re so good.”

Her fingers moved back up and curled in the pink collar that near constantly remained around her Omega’s throat. Ownership and the smug satisfaction that came with being the Alpha of a claimed, bred Omega rushed through her even as she emptied another load into Castiel’s clenching hole.

“Mmmm.” She moaned, draping over him and lazily grinding. “Love your cunt, baby. Love how good it is at milking me for every single drop.” Lisa’s hand moved away and rested once more against the round swell of Castiel’s pregnant belly. “I’m going to keep breeding this pretty little cunt of yours. Keep you nice and full, Cas. Love you so much, baby.”

Castiel panted and shivered under her, still shuddering through the aftermath of their rigorous fucking, while she kept grinding up against him so her knot stimulated his prostate and more of those choked little sounds escaped. He managed to mumble something into the sheets that sounded like  _love you_  in response.

Lisa hummed in happiness, basking in the scent of her mated Omega and the warm rush of multiple orgasms, as she pressed up tight against Castiel’s ass while another orgasm rushed through her.

**Author's Note:**

> A few people seemed to be missing bottom!cas so hopefully this might be an enjoyable little fic for you. I'm a bit curious what you all thought of this little piece. Thought it might be Cas's turn to be in chastity ;)


End file.
